Sly Fox
by Gundam Pilot Sango
Summary: Rated R for later chapters.The icy breath of death upon your neak. The sullumn silence so bare that the crimple of leaves under your feet scare you. The door is there. You reach up with a trembling hand. Turning the freezing cold handle. The door screeche


Sly Fox  
I do Not own X-men or the movie. Sadly............well I do own this story. It's supposedly good. I guess. Title: Sly Fox Date:August 13th, 2003 Rated:R Sum: The icy breath of death upon your neak. The sullumn silence so bare that the crimple of leaves under your feet scare you. The door is there. You reach up with a trembling hand. Turning the freezing cold handle. The door screeches open.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter One: Letters  
  
Dear Sir,  
Onomie Jones invites you to her Hollywood Hotel for the night. You and five other guests will be staying for the night. To complete her intial guess on how fine her hotel she believes that the gueasts should enjoy their stay. Please pack warmly, the hotel is old and can get very cold. We hope to see you August 21st 2003. Please inform us of your pressance before August 11th. Thankyou.  
Elible Rochelse ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robert Drake sat the letter down. A night in an old hotel? With twelve ither guests? Sounded promising. He started to pack. Meanwhile, all around New York, twelve other recievers were packing as well.  
  
August 21  
A large limo picked Marie D'Ancanto from the New York City airport. In the car were three other girls. Two red heads and a black haired girl. 'Rouge' sat in the cool air-condishoned limo and the choffer shut it firmly. A girl with short red hair smiled and placed her hand out.  
"Hi. My name's Emily Pride. But peoplle call me kitty. What's yours?" Marie gladly took Emily's hand and grined. "Marie D'Ancanto. But I perfer to be called Rouge."  
The other girls introduced theirselfs. The other red head has Jean Gray and the black haird girl was Julabation Lee who liked to be called Julabie. Through the ride the girls talked about all kinds of things. Where they were from. What grades they were in. Who they liked. Boys. And parties and expessialy what they thought of this trip.  
Soon the limo pulled up to a large, not to mention very OLD, hotel. The three girls piled out and the choffer pulled out their bags. They examined the building. There were vines growing up and down the walls and some windows were broken. Others had large pices of wood nailed to cover them up. A side walk led from the road through a garden and a cematary to the building.  
Kitty looked around, chewing gum. "Creepy."she said mater o' factly. Rouge and Jubalie nodded in agreement. Then another limo pulled up and two boys strode out of it. One was tall and had brown hair. The other had blonde.  
"Dude! This place is freaky lookin'!"the brown head shouted. His companion nodded. "It's defedently no Howard Johnsons." Jean turned around to face the boys. "Hi, I'm Jean Gray." The brown haird kid smiled. "I'm John Allerdyce. But everyone calls me Pyro. And this here is my bud Bobby Drake." the blonde haird nodded not even looking away from the building.  
"Yo, Bob! Come meet the ladies!"Pyro shouted. The boy turned around but looked back suddenly. "Hey! Hey! Did you guys see that?!"he shouted franticly, eyes not leaving a window.  
The others shook their heads. "Probably a cat or rat or something." Pyro suggested but Bobby shook his head. "No..........it had human like features."he shrugged it off and turned back to his friend.  
After a couple munites a woman popped out of the building and ran up to the six. She has blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun and wore a business outfit. Her matching highheels clicked agenst the cobblestone path.  
She smiled bightly and began babaling. "Hi, my name is Onomie Jones and I am the one who owns this pretty littttle hotel. I am also the one who invited you here. Now lets see. One, two,three,four,five,six. Ok, yes. Your all accounted for. Now, well, heres a key. I hope you guys enjoy your stay. I will be back at, let's say, ten tomarrow to pick you up? Ok? Ok, then. Well, your allowed anywhere in here. You may tuch anything you want, just becarfull. This place is old afterall. Now. I must be off. You know bussniess. Ta!"she said quickly handing Bobby a key and then running to a blue Chevy and taking off like a bullet.  
"That is a weird woman."Marie said shaking her head. Pyro shrugged. "I thought she was kind of cute."  
The six grabbed their bags and started walkin along the path. When they finaly reached the hotel they met two large wooden doors with iron handels. The guys opend the doors and held it open. Once everyone was in Bobby let go of the door and it shut with a loud tud. They all jumped, suprised at the sound.  
The hotel was dark and bug. A large chandaler was held up in the middle of the room. Chairs were scattered along with tables and plates and cups. To the left was an elvator and infrount of them was a sign-in desk. Baggage of all sorts were scatterd around.  
Rouge saw a small one and tired to pick it up. "Geez! These people must have packed pretty heavy. I wonder why they still have stuff here."she looked at Bobby who shurgged and picked up the bag. "It has a name. Carla Beautin. And numbers 21224, but it's locked."Jubalie scanned the hotel and her eyes llanded at the check in desk. "There must be keys in there."she mutterd. She jumped over the desk and saw a sign in book open along with a glass of ink. As Jubalie sacned of Carla Beautin's name on the list the bottle of ink fell over and smered the papper.  
"Holy shit."She screamed. "What?"Pyro asked running over to her. Jubalie backed away from the desk and pointed a trembaling finger. "T-T- That b-bottle of i-i-ink just fell over on it's o-o-o-own." she said slowly. Pyro looked at it and shook his head. "You must have hit something on accedent and didn't relize it. Now let's look for that key."the two seched for the numbers21224 and finaly found a small box that contained the keys.  
  
TBC-R/R please! 


End file.
